


deviled ham

by queenbaskerville



Series: for my whole crew [4]
Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s04e12 The Office Job, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: "Did you eat my sandwich?" Peter says.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: for my whole crew [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	deviled ham

"Did you eat my sandwich?" Peter says.

"You probably ate it yourself and forgot about it," Neal says.

"You're saying my sandwich is forgettable?" Peter splutters.

* * *

"This job is all about trust," Peter tells the documentary interviewer. He makes a short, aggressive hand gesture before visibly reigning himself in. "A guy makes a sandwich. He makes it that day; he wants to eat it later that day; he puts it in the fridge. He's got to be able to trust that when it comes back, it's gonna be there for him."

"This job is all about respect," Neal says to the documentary interviewer. His expression is open, honest. He's calm and sympathetic. "He's got to respect me enough to know that I didn't take the sandwich. He likes sandwiches. He _loves_ his deviled ham. I know that. He knows that I know that."

Later, Neal admits to the documentary camera, "I threw it away. I did. I took a bite out of it, just out of curiosity, and—" He shudders. "Stuff of nightmares, seriously. If he wasn't going to kick my ass, I'd tell him I feel sorry for him. I don't know how he eats that stuff. I truly don't."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'll never write enough in this series to make it to content from season 4 of leverage, so think of this as like a deleted scene lol


End file.
